Vocaloid translyrics
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: Have fun singing along with your favorite songs in english
1. Request board

Hello all! :D

I've decided that you can place your vocaloid song requests here for me to translate into singable lyrics ^w^

I will post the ones I've already done so you can sing along with your favorite songs :3

I will do:

- Parody songs

- hetaloid songs

- Normal vocaloid songs

- ETC.

I will not do:

- R-18 songs

- Violent songs

So without further ado REQUEST AWAY 8D


	2. Coward mont blanc

Coward Montblanc~ Gumi Megpoid

* * *

To admit my feelings with these words in my mind

I loved you once, it's now dead

Is there something that I should say?

*whee instrumental*

The one that I loved, who was he?

In that time frame of ours

Disappear, not visible in my eyes

Even though there are inches between us

If I forgot about you, I could face my own reflection

"This the truth, and its fine" it doesn't appear to be real

And yet I appear to be; this is the contract between me and you

And if you were with me, I know I would fall in love again

*instrumental and cake*

To admit my feelings with these words in my mind

I loved you once, it's now dead

Is there something that I should say?

The one that I loved, who was he?

In that time frame of ours

Disappear, not visible in my eyes

Even though there are inches between us

Can someone numb my senses? I can hear a voice screaming now

This the truth, and its fine, I cannot come back because I would become cowardly

Mont blanc is the sweetest, when you're barefoot

I want to drown in this sweet sugar

That's right you're not by my side

That's right you disappeared

And I cannot tell you my true feelings for you

*instrumental*

"If you love me die before my eyes, then I'll tell you too…"

"This the truth, and its fine" it doesn't appear to be real

And yet I appear to be; this is the contract between me and you

And if you were with me, I know that I would fall in love

"This the truth, and its fine" the thought in my head wish that "this is just a lie"

This is the result of degeneration

And yet this happened….Because I'm just a terrified coward Mont Blanc

I know you'll be here by my side, forever and always

"Can you just please reply?" I just can't breathe in this truth


	3. Eh ah annoying Hetaloid Norway and Icey

Eh? Ah, annoying~ Hetaloid Norway and Iceland (original by Hatsune Miku)

Iceland: So this legend of the phantom did I only imagine it?

I had high hopes for it so don't you dare laugh at me

Norway: After all of this I thought that you had promised to call me big brother until I am satisfied

Iceland: Right now, this time, in front of your eyes

Norway: stupid Dane just read the letter

Iceland: No matter how you picture it we're still related and I don't understand!

Norway: Now lillebror is it bothering you?

I'll tease the Dane a little longer

Iceland: Even my own puffin would fly away since you're acting like an arrogant brat

Norway: It would be nice if you called me older brother like you promised

Are you calling me arrogant? Or are you just deaf?

Iceland: I don't want to call you, that dreaded name and don't you dare call me little brother

I'm not a little kid anymore so I can look after myself!

Norway: I'm resting my hand on your shoulder

Iceland: Sweden is by my side so don't pester me...

Norway: This feeling looming over me is something that's unbearable!

Iceland: So you want me to say it aloud, older bro, big brother, or eldest sibling?

Norway: I'll make you say it whether or not you don't have a say in the matter!

*some random instrumental*

Norway: these feelings sweet or nice, I want none of that, the only thing I desire is satisfaction

Iceland: You are way too old to be saying that

I can't imagine you thinking its fun

Norway: Why don't you just try saying my name?

Where are the flaws in that little sentence?

Iceland: At this point I should head towards the door, but I can't and I'll never let you win!

Both: Now come on say it like you promised (Iceland: I know I'll never hear the end)(Norway: Because you know I'll never give up) Even if I end up saying anything (Ice: Just so you know)(Norge: Just so you know) I'm almost at my wits end!

Ice: I'm fed up…  
Norge: Just say it


	4. World Calling

World calling~ Vocaloid IA

* * *

I'm quite as plain as everyone you see  
I just let my interests lead me around ya  
You're monotone don't lie it is the truth  
Lets laugh it off and let our voices  
Dance through the air and draw these lines  
The sky is so blue its so perfectly clear  
Take a deep breath with our chilly hearts  
A voice hopefully reaching out to someone saying: lets connect a little bit more  
Hello- what color is our future?  
Hello- its the pretty color of love  
Against the words that come out awkwardly  
And the feelings that end up as a "no"  
Hello, hello- now, hey, look at me~  
Hello, hello- let's meet the other  
All of these sights i'm starting to find them so natural  
So natural  
I heard your whisper, sounding serious: i kinda want to know what's on your mind hey  
I'm an open book its as simple as that~  
Let's laugh it off, the breeze flows through the town  
And it livens up another day  
The twilight sky signals its getting late  
A shy goodbye lasting 15 minutes  
What's wrong? A lonely voice replies: let's talk for a moment longer~  
Hello- what color is our world?  
Hello- The color of today  
Against your embarrassed words and the oh so sad scenery  
Hello, hello- hey look its me  
Hello, hello- lets meet again  
It feels like we're touching- seems simple right?  
I want to connect with you once more come on!  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello  
Repeat it again  
All of these sights i'm starting to find them so natural  
So natural


	5. Revenge syndrome

Revenge syndrome~ Vocaloid IA

* * *

A dream-like state of asphyxiation

"It seems like a miracle has happened to me"

In this everyday i am tormented

In my mind its an upside down eden

The world suddenly blends in with my daydreams

The sense of balance i had left me lightheaded

Show my feelings, gazing, in the mirror

I will get even with that girl!

Revenge syndrome, justice without irony

A cold, wicked heroine saying 'perfect for an idiot'

What crushed that favor is smeared onto the people

Saying 'worthless' in a bitter tone

Is this idealism?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once again a new game has begun

Biting a poison apple in a daze

This is bullying, deception, betrayal

Even spice is not allowed

Hateful glares have floated all around to hit my eyes

A big sale for fake posters

Having glanced and yelled at myself in the mirror

"Retribution strategy commence signal"

Revenge! Revenge syndrome justice without irony

The dreaming heroine asking 'how do you do?'

Correspondence from me to you, the victim

Accompanying quietly boring words

The mirror laughed and answered aloud

"Do you really represent the justice here?"

Revenge syndrome

Diagnosis: dream disease

"The cold and wicked heroine is me and me alone"

Revenge syndrome, justice without irony

The dreaming heroine asks 'how do you do?'

Smearing the blame onto others

As a result of misunderstanding

"I'm worthless" you said

Revenge syndrome, with the slightest irony it is something i can't abandon

So i will leap out

Goodbye everyone, i hope you are well

Taking the tickets, from that day and running off

AAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
